


A Necessary Feminine Evil

by KESwriter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KESwriter/pseuds/KESwriter
Summary: The Doctor goes bra shopping and meets a familiar face.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	A Necessary Feminine Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anobii1992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anobii1992/gifts).



> For my friend Anobii1992! Thank you for tonight's inspiration. I hope you had a great day!

We left the thrift shop and headed to the lingerie shop.

“I still have money from the thrift shop,” I said. “I’d like to handle this alone.”

“You sure?” Yaz said. “You said you haven’t shopped for women’s clothes in a long time.”

“I’ll be okay,” I said.

I walked into the shop and tried not to act like deer in the headlights at the amount of underwear on display. I wandered through the aisles. It brought back memories.

…  
“Bras, Grandfather!” Susan shouted. “I need bras!”

“You should have packed some before we left,” I said.

“I thought the TARDIS would have some!” she said. “It has loads of everything else.”

“What’s wrong with the one you have on?”

“It’s smelly and falling apart!” she said. “I can’t have my boobs hanging out.”

“Fine,” I said with a huff. “We’ll head to the nearest planet with sophisticated attire. And don’t ever say boobs in front of me again.”

I put the TARDIS in motion. Eventually, we ended up on earth. Susan looked at the screen.

“I should be able to find something here,” she said.

“Good,” I said. “Be quick about it.”

“Yes grandfather.”

…

“You look lost.”

I looked into the eyes of my granddaughter.

“I guess I am,” I said.

Susan began to browse the aisles. 

“Are pounds still used in this country, or have they switched to Euro?”

I laughed.

“Wait a hundred years,” I said.

I wanted to hug her. Tell her how much I missed her. How I hated leaving her even as I knew it was the right thing.

“You’re getting misty-eyed,” she said.

“No one tells you how different is to be a woman,” I said. “In this body with all these emotions.”

She laughed.

“I can’t imagine a man handling life as a woman, they don’t get things like the importance of good intimates.”

“I know,” I said.

“Do you need help?” she asked.

“I’m a woman in my thirties…” I said awkwardly. “I know how to buy a bra.”

“I don’t think you do,” she said with a smile I knew all too well.

“I’ve spent a lot of time traveling,” I said sputtered out. “The cup sizes are different in every country.”

“I bet. You aren’t from around here, are you?” she said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I said nervously.

“I’m not from around here either,” she said. 

I know.

“How do you know about bra sizes then?” I asked.

“I studied them in school. The need for feminine undergarments is intergalactic.”

I was a terrible student. I slept through the lessons of how to become inconspicuous in various cultures and time periods. The Master snuck me answers during the exam to help me pass.

Susan began to pick out bras for me.

“Come on,” she said. “Try these on. If they don’t fit, I’ll know what to get you next.”

“Why are you helping me?” I asked.

“Grandfather taught me the importance of helping others,” she said. “He never mentioned it extending to feminine needs, but I learned that on my own.”

You have no idea how proud I am of you.

“He must be very proud,” I said.

It took me longer than I would have liked to put these infernal contraptions on. Susan offered tips from beyond the curtain about fit, and adjusting the straps. After a second trip, I found one that was comfortable and easy to put on.

“You don’t ask a lot of questions,” I said.

“You look lost in your own body,” she said. “I don’t want to put any additional pressure on you.”

“What’s your name?” I asked.

“Susan,” she said and stopped at a table of underwear. “Do you need any of these?”

“Yes,” I said turning pink. “Aren’t you going to ask my name?”

“I doubt you’d give me your real name,” she said. “So, why ask?”

“Excellent point,” I said.

I grabbed some sporty underwear in neutral colors. No lacy things for me.

“Do you need anything else?” she asked. “I have to shop for myself.”

“No, go ahead,” I said. “Thank you.”

“See you around,” she said with a wink and a smile.

I watched her wander through the aisles as I approached the register.

…

“What took you so long?” I snapped.

“I was helping an alien shop for women’s underwear for the first time,” Susan said.

“What kind of alien?” I asked.

“Blond,” Susan said. “She looked quite nervous and uncomfortable in her own skin. She needed help.”

“Did you reveal anything about who you were?”

“No,” she said firmly.

“And did you get what you needed?”

“Yes,” she said. “I’ll be good for at least a year.”

“Good,” I said. “We need to get moving.”

“Where to?” Susan asked.

“Anywhere but here,” I grumbled.

We entered the time stream and things started to malfunction.

…

“How did you do?” Yaz asked.

“Good,” I said.

“Then why do you look like you’re about to cry?” Ryan asked.

“But I’m not crying,” I said. “I only look like it.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Yaz asked.

“Not right now,” I said. “These things are going to take getting used to. I feel more supported, but also like I’m wearing a second shirt.”

Yaz laughed and Ryan looked embarrassed. 

I had often wondered about the woman Susan helped when we visited Sheffield. Later versions of me developed the possible theory it was me. These versions also promptly laughed it off. As I got older though, I realized being a woman at some point was in my destiny. There was so much to understand and experience as a member of the opposite sex. It also sounded kind of fun. Except bras, the necessary feminine evil.

THE END


End file.
